


Happy Oak Buddies

by Aurum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Stiles swearing in Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After staring at the screen for— he checks his watch— three solid hours, it feels like his eyeballs will fall out any minute.</p><p>"Pierdolę nie robię," Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Oak Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. It started with the fact that Stiles has a Polish name. Then there was [this](http://lonewolfed.tumblr.com/post/56819076484/ill-keep-it-in-english-in-case-you-want-to-post-it) which inspired [my original bit of crack](http://multivita-min.tumblr.com/post/56893307523/lonewolfed-this-is-my-new-favorite-thing-ever). Then there were comments and, well, I usually don't know when to quit.
> 
> This is kind of my love letter to the Polish part of fandom, I guess. ♥

After staring at the screen for— he checks his watch— three solid hours, it feels like his eyeballs will fall out any minute.

"Pierdolę nie robię," Stiles says, pushing the chair away from his desk. The internet is completely unhelpful when it comes to the latest series of deaths.

By now you'd think they knew about everything that could be killing people in the woods (and really, they're not _that_ big), but it seems like there's always some new thing intent on causing havoc in Beacon Hills. Well, it'll have to wait until tomorrow, because now Stiles is going to sleep. In a minute. As soon as he gets up from the chair.

Of course, that's when he gets the phone call.

*

Stiles blinks at Deaton from across the table at the clinic. "A dryad," he says, not even trying to make it a question.

"I believe so," replies the vet.

"Aren't they supposed to prance about the woods, singing and making out with the trees or whatever?"

Deaton heaves a sigh. "Usually, that's more or less the case. But sometimes they can get... dark."

Scott makes a noise, as if he hadn't dealt with much worse things just a month ago. Unless... Stiles narrows his eyes at the vet. "Wait, are druids and dryads related? Are you all happy oak buddies until you're not? Tell me this isn't something like the darach thing, because I for one would like to never ever revisit that particular fuck-up."

Deaton silently grabs a book and slides it across the table, opened on an illustration that, quite honestly, could use a bit less detail. Scott jerks away from the book and Stiles sucks in a breath. "Jebana," he says on an exhale.

*

Scott and Stiles spill out of the jeep almost before it's parked on the edge of the preserve. There's a heavy thumping sound coming from the woods and the ground seems to shake every few moments.

They're quickly joined by Isaac and Derek, who looks torn between worry and just being fed up with this world. Stiles can relate.

"So," says Isaac, "we kind of have a Lord of the Rings situation here."

His meaning soon becomes clear when a nearby tree picks its roots from the ground and starts walking away, probably to join its brothers deeper in the woods for the Northern California Oak Conference.

"O kurwa," says Scott.

Always a little cheered up by Scott swearing in Polish, Stiles claps him on the back and grins. "Kurwa is right."

**Author's Note:**

> [#dobra kurwa nie jest zła](http://multivita-min.tumblr.com/post/56905951377/youareinmyweb-soursheep-lonewolfed-this)


End file.
